


La vida no es justa

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Friendship, Gen, Unrequited Love, WI?, what if
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Snape sabe que lo hizo mal y siempre se arrepentirá por ello.





	La vida no es justa

Todo a tu alrededor está demasiado oscuro y enciendes con un hechizo las velas que hay junto a la repisa de la chimenea.

Te quedas pensativo, mientras paseas por la estancia. Ver al muchacho después de tantos años te remueve todo. Un nudo se te está formando en la garganta y la imagen de Lily se vuelve cada vez más nítida. Recuerdas sus intensos ojos verdes, su rojizo cabello, su dulce sonrisa por las mañanas, incluso, si te esfuerzas, podrías oler su perfume de lavanda que tanto le encantaba.

Y ahora, justo en este preciso instante, es cuando te viene a la mente lo que hubiese ocurrido de no haber soltado esa palabra del averno, ese espantoso error que lleva carcomiéndote desde entonces. Y piensas en todo lo que ambos os habéis perdido juntos.

Si tal vez hubieses armado un poco de valor para decirle todo lo que sentías por ella, probablemente ese muchacho que ahora se sienta en tu clase podría ser tu hijo y no el de tu mayor enemigo. Si tal vez le hubieses dicho algo, ella, quizá, hubiese sonreído con esa calidez que tanto la caracterizaba. Se hubiese echado el pelo hacia atrás y te hubiese abrazado. A lo mejor hubiese aceptado ser algo más que tu mejor amiga. Le hubieses dado un beso tímido en la mejilla, porque seguramente no sabrías cómo actuar, ya que estarías temblando de emoción en ese momento. Pero ella te calmaría dándote otro abrazo y te susurraría que todo iba a salir bien. Te emociona pensar en la cara de Potter al verte junto a ella.

Dejarías esa ambición que te acabó llevando por el mal camino solo si ella te lo hubiese pedido. Ahora que sabes que no fue una buena idea, hubiese sido lo más acertado.

Tras salir de Hogwarts, ambos conseguiríais un buen puesto de trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, como teníais planeado hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo. Hubieses alquilado un piso hasta poder reunir el dinero suficiente y comprar una casa a las afueras de Londres, lejos del mundanal ruido de la ciudad, para poder estar tranquilo. Y cuando la tuvieras, podrías haberte declarado y pedirle en matrimonio junto al riachuelo de la casita, con un ramo de margaritas que tú mismo habrías arrancado solo para ella.

Y cuando el pequeño Harry tuviese la edad suficiente para ir a Hogwarts, le hubieseis despedido en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, con la pequeña Margaret en tus brazos y diciéndole adiós a su hermano mayor con la mano.

Y, cuando los años pasaran y Lily y tú os quedaseis de nuevo solos, con la casa, vuestra casa, repleta de fotos de vuestros hijos y nietos alegres, te acercarías a tu envejecida esposa y le susurrarías al oído un «siempre», ella sonreiría, entendiendo el significado de esa palabra que solo ambos sabéis.

—La vida no es justa —murmullas con la voz quebrada, acercándote lentamente a mí y apoyando tu mano en mi frío cristal.

No, claro que no es justa la vida, eso lo sabes desde que eras un niño y tenías que soportar a la bestia de tu padre cada día. Y eso, mi querido Severus, no podrás remediarlo.

Al igual que también sabes que no puedo ayudarte, ya que lo único que puedo hacer es mostrarte el mayor deseo de tu corazón.


End file.
